Recently, a plurality of wireless communication methods, such as a Bluetooth® system (Bluetooth® is a registered trademark owned by BLUETOOTH SIG. INC. of Kirkland, Wash.), a Wireless Fidelity (“Wi-Fi®”) system (Wi-Fi® is a registered certification mark owned by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.), and a NFC system, have been available to wireless communication between an information processing device and an image forming apparatus. First, the NFC system is used for wireless communication to transmit or receive connection information between the information processing device and the image forming apparatus. Then, the wireless communication method is changed from the NFC system to another wireless communication method that has a longer communication range than the NFC system to transmit or receive print data therebetween. The above-described changing technique of the wireless communication method has been known as a handover technique.